La luz del fin de los tiempos
by jennycalifornia
Summary: Las decisiones son parte importante en la vida de todos, Izayoi, Inuyasha y su descendencia tendrán que lidiar con una serie de problemas entrelazado por el amor, odio y la venganza, no todo en la vida son imposibles, y estos personajes se darán cuente que sin importar que, al final todos quedan unidos por el hilo rojo del destino...o no?


LOVE LUST FAITH DREAMS

Corre...

Corre tan rápido tus pies se muevan...

Cae...

Cae tan pronto para no quemarte con su fuego poderoso...

Sueña...

Sueña que esto es un sueño, y que pronto despertaras...

Cree

En

TI.

Árboles ves pasar por tu lado con formas borrosas, la velocidad es un factor importante, sin ella sabes bien que puedes morir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para ti que sabes que la vida no es fácil nunca imaginaste que este día llegaría, pero sabes muy bien de que es el principio de una nueva esperanza, esperanza que has esperado por tanto tiempo, con amor y dedicación has visto crecer poco a poco tú semilla en el vientre de tú hermosa mujer.- Señor...- Llegas a la inminente estructura construida a base de piedras rusticas, que erigen un castillo, TÚ castillo.- La señora lo llama...

Sabes que no hay tiempo que perder, te diriges por los pasillos descubiertos y livianos del lugar que tú conoces perfectamente, sin ningún decoro te adentras a una de las habitaciones principales, y lo que ves te deje con la boca abierta.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos raros de color azul se encuentra acostada, a su lado se encuentra un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas de color blanco, allí en sus manos temblorosas llenas de emoción se encontraba su hija, su primogénita nacida en el decimosexto día del sexto mes, la luna llena daba la bienvenida una nueva vida en la familia Caligari, una próxima heredera había llegado...

De cabellos color cual carbón, piel blanca como la nieve, y ojos grises y observadores, a la edad de doce años, estaba con un hermoso vestidos color azul, frente a ella se encontraba su padre, la princesa Izayoi Caligari, Princesa de los norteños, duquesa de Milan, hija del poderoso y humilde Sven Caligari y la dulce Nadia Caligari, era ese día el más importante para la joven princesa...

En sus manos el símbolo de su familia, y el que era llevado por todos los futuros Reyes del Norte, el cisne blanco, según la tradición de la casa del Cisne, todos los reyes lo poseían en su estandarte, honraban al cisne por la belleza y pureza que representaba, pero antes de poder usarlo, antes escogían un ave, que los representaría hasta el día de su coronación como reyes del Norte.

\- Has tomado ya tu decisión hija?- Pregunto el robusto hombre de ojos grises y cabello como la noche, observando atentamente a su hija.-

-. Si...- Dijo, todos le decían que eligiera uno de igual belleza o pureza, las palomas o colibrís por la pureza del primero y por la armonía belleza y fuerza que representaba el segundo, pero ella, observaba más allá, nadie más que ella, podía escoger al indicado para que la representara durante su estado como duquesa de Milan.- He escogido a el grajo...-

No era bello ni esbelto como un cisne, ni pequeño y lleno de gracia como el colibrí, era pequeño, de color opaco y sin ninguna gracia.- Estas segura?- Pregunto su madre.- Es un ave de mal augurio...-

-. si, el grajo no es solo considerada un ave de mal augurio, creo que es un ave a la que le gusta resguardar a su familia, y eso es lo que yo quisiera hacer cuando sea Reina... Proteger a mi familia.-

Ambos padres se observaron con cierto recelo, su hija no cambiaría de opinión y aunque no les gustara esa decisión no se opondrían, pero algo era cierto...

El grajo, si traía mala suerte...

La joven princesa creció, y con ello su belleza y su dedicación con los más necesitados, sin distinción de raza o genero, lo cual ayudo a su popularidad con las masas, pero sus buenas generosidad podrían llevarla a la grandeza, o al olvido. Un día un caballero de largos cabellos color plata y ojos como el sol, herido, fue atendido por la princesa, sin saber quien era o que era, la princesa atendió cordial sus heridas, cuidado, atención, y amor nacieron de ese infortunio.

El caballero, dueño de grandes riquezas en el oeste, era el Rey del Oeste, y sin su permiso, su corazón latía por ella, él el general Inu no Taisho, Rey de los demonios, nunca quiso ofrecerle aquel futuro tan maldito y oscuro...

Su unión les dejo un deje agridulce en sus vidas, ella lo amo, y él también, ella lucho por su amor, y él también, ella vivió por ella y el fruto de su unión, el murió para protegerlos. El grajo nunca había sido escogido en la familia Caligari, fue algo terrible lo que aconteció pero después de la tormenta, existe la luz y la paz.

Un niño tostado por el sol, de ojos de oro y cabello de plata creció entre el odio de su pueblo y el amor de su madre, desde ese entonces, él niño bastardo que todos creían que sería un bueno para nada creció, pero para ser...

Un REY.


End file.
